User blog:TikiApple/pretty boy
❝ I'm a bad boy. A bad, bad boy.. ❞ — Timberdust Timberdust (better known as Timber) is an extremely old snowshoe / moggy mix with a mane coon massive size, a brown mask over his sea blue eyes and brown ears. He is currently an elder in SkyClan, who had formerly mentored Spiderstep. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy(Feather-like white pelt) x Mane coon(Massive size) x snowshoe cat(Pelt colors and design) Description: Being a monumental tomcat at a smashing size of 41 inches, about the average height of a mane coon feline. Like the normal snowshoe cat, he owns a dark brown mask that moves across his face, darker stripes within it. Shades of brown expand across his face as the mask begins to disappear, the rest of his body is extremely fluffy and multiple light browns stretching across his pelt. He owns two deep blue eyes. Voice: wip Scent: wip Gait: wip 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Loyal -' tba * '''+ tba -''' tba * '''± tba -''' tba * '''± tba -''' tba * '''− tba -''' tba * '''− tba -''' tba '''Likes *'insert thing here (insert how // why)' **insert reasonings here **put as many of these as u want 'Dislikes' *'insert thing here (insert how // why)' **insert reasonings here **put as many of these as u want 'Goals' *'insert thing here (insert how // why)' **insert reasonings here **put as many of these as u want 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ???? Cats Involved: ???? Age Range: 0-5 moons Date Range: Pre- Chapter 1 *wip 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ???? Cats Involved: ???? Age Range: 6-13 moons Date Range: Pre- Chapter 1 *wip 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Cats Involved: ??? Age Range: 13-current moons Date Range: Chapter 2- Current *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' wipwip 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= He grunts. ---- :Timberdust hasn't met any ThunderClan cats. |-|WindClan= He grunts, but this is a more positive reaction. "It's okay." ---- :Timberdust hasn't met any WindClan cats. |-|ShadowClan= He grunts. ---- :Timberdust hasn't met any ShadowClan cats. |-|RiverClan= He grunts. ---- :Timberdust hasn't met any RiverClan cats. |-|SkyClan= He grunts. ---- :Timberdust hasn't met any SkyClan cats. |-|Outside the Clans= He grunts. ---- ???? 'Trivia' *trivisoso 'Quotes' ❝ quote ❞ — whomst 'Fanart' Spiddeeyyface.png|By: Lyndeer Spiderrrrrr.png|By: Lyndeer spieoidier.png|By: PastelAsteroid __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts